


Napoleon, Meet Your Waterloo

by girlintheglen



Series: A Little Drabble Do Ya from Section VII [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Napoleon, Meet Your Waterloo

"I said no!"

Napoleon was fuming, his reaction to this particular suggestion just one step away from complete lunacy.

"Napoleon… please… sweetie…"  April Dancer was a beautiful woman, and Napoleon Solo was almost helpless to resist.

"April, look… ', a sigh escaped.

"If we do this, I'm not promising anything…"  April smiled sweetly, her heart pounding with anticipation.

"I know darling, and I understand."  Her wink made Solo's stomach lurch.  What was he doing?

Napoleon looked at Illya sitting in the driver's seat of the boat, breathed deeply, then carefully slipped his feet into the water skis and prepared to die.


End file.
